His Mask
by Curious-George5498
Summary: AU. Halloween Special. New to the Western Lands, Sango is invited to a Halloween Fest at the Inutaisho Mansion. Masks are required to enter. Asked by a masked stranger to dance, Sango later finds out who exactly is under that mask. InuSan. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

All right, so lemme explain some things you might not understand, since I made them up. Well, kinda. 

In this story-

Sango is 19. Kohaku is 13. Meaning when he was eleven, she was 17. From what I searched on the web, her age varied from 15 to 18. So I got the average from all the sites I saw and made her 17. This means that they had a 6-year difference.

There are demons and half demons, even if this is in modern era. Usually demons rule over land, since they are obviously superior. But yes, there are still demon killers (taijiya) that work for the government (which is ruled by both demons and human alike) to destroy the demons that get out of hand. Or something like that. (I don't know, I'm only making this up to make it more believable. Bite me.) Inutaisho is the Lord or the Western Lands, which Sango and Kohaku had just moved to. Ah yes, and they age like a demon. Meaning Inuyasha is probably…oh…400/500 years old in this fic? Yes. Something like that. (UPDATE: This doesnt have anything to do with the ending. You could have skipped it if you wanted to. Oh well. -dodges tomatoes-)

Hm, well…on with it!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Did I forget to mention this is a 'Halloween Special'? Oh I haven't? Well it is.) Feel free to tell some interesting stories of your Halloween experience, I love reading them. WE CAN BE BESSSTTT FRIIEENNDSSS…. (I'm probably really scaring you, but thats my job.)

* * *

Don't own Inuyasha. There. Short and sweet to ease the pain.

* * *

"Kohaku?" 

Sango sighed as she plopped the heavy cardboard box onto the last open space in her new livingroom; which by the way, was a mess. Well compared to her standards, that is.

"Kohaku?" Sango called louder. He had volunteered to bring some things upstairs, but he should have been done by now. He was merely to bring up 3 boxes, the ones Sango thought was heavy enough for an average 13-year-old to carry.

Sango waved to the last of the Movers as they exited her home for good. They were also aiding them move into the sibling's new home. Looking around; Sango saw the living room scattered in ceiling high stacks of boxes, only resulting in another sigh.

The Kunai siblings had moved away from their past town of memories and atonement that seemed to follow them like a shadow. Their parents had just died in a catastrophic car accident, and with the money they had left behind, plus the money the siblings had got from the lawsuit, they moved into a whole new town. They both agreed for a new life without the agonizing glances from their neighbors and friends, or the haunting memories of every step in the house they've lived in since forever.

Sango had just turned 19, meaning she could live in a home with Kohaku, and care for him like a guardian. She knew this way no one would be able to take Kohaku away from her. They needed eachother now more than ever.

"Where are you Kohaku?"

Recognizable footsteps were heard as someone jogged down the stairs, sneakers clubbing the hardwood flooring.

"Hey Sango." Kohaku walked in, adjusting his pants. He exerted his way through the crowd of boxes until he was standing infront his sister.

"What took you so long?"

Kohaku goofily beamed at her. "I wanted to be the first to use the bathroom."

Sango blinked, slightly surprised by the random hilarity of the comment. Breaking into a grin, she retorted, "Which bathroom did you use?"

"Mine of course!"

Having gained a lot of money allowed them to buy a ravishing house that cost more than they had ever dreamed of. The Kunai siblings were living in between mansions for goodness sake! Their current house was complete with large separate bedrooms so they wouldn't have to share, and a luxurious bathroom accompanying each.

"Well, that means there's one more left…" Sango said, letting the comment linger in the air.

Both siblings continued to stare eachother down before simultaneously breaking into a run towards the stairs. Kohaku, who had the advantage of being closest to the stairs, grabbed the railing first before feeling Sango pull on his other arm backwards. Thus resulting in Kohaku spinning back, loosing his grip and footing as he almost fell on his behind.

Sango looked back, already 5 steps up as she chuckled down at him. "C'mon Kohaku, where's the challenge?"

Kohaku regained his steps as he smirked up at his sister, her look now faltered. Catching the railing that she was holding onto, which was 5 steps up; Kohaku pulled himself up onto the banister. He used the design of the wood on the base of the rail as supremacy, using it as a footstool to boost him over the rail and infront of Sango. Kohaku laughed pointedly over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

Sango followed quickly, smiling smugly the whole way.

Kohaku had just recovered from a deadly cancer, one she was convinced she would lose him from. Miraculously, he lived. And ever since, she didn't squander one minute with him. She loved him, and would do anything for him, no matter the cost. Now that she was shown that life could be cruel to people just as normal as her, Sango realized she can't be as amiable as she was before. She was to step up her game, for Kohaku was in her care and her care alone.

Catching up to him, Sango grabbed the back of his shirt as his fingers brushed over the knob of her bathroom door.

"Nah-uh-uh!" Again, Sango pulled back, making Kohaku fall onto his posterior. He wouldn't have toppled if Kirara hadn't happened to be on Sango's side and place herself behind his feet at that exact moment. Gaining the leverage, Sango threw open the door and ran in, shutting and locking it behind her.

"No fair, Ane-ue!" Kohaku laughed as he pulled himself up. "Kirara tripped me!"

Sango also laughed from behind the door. She didn't really need to use the bathroom, so she thought it would be beneficial to wash her hands and try to cleanse the spots of dust off her blouse from moving in and out of the large moving van.

"Why don't you go put Kusarigama and Hiraikotsu up on the living room wall? We promised we would put those up first before anything." She spoke loudly over the running water she turned on.

Now a days, it was considered a great honor if you would sanctify a wall to your ancient purpose. For example, Kohaku and Sango were training to become prime Taijiyas. This meaning they should honorably decorate a wall to their weapons and/or armor and suit.

Kohaku stared at the door dubiously, "Are you kidding! How am I suppose to lift Hiraikotsu up onto the wall if I cant even lift it into the air for 5 seconds?"

Sango smiled, "Fine, then do your weapon first. Don't forget about the katanas."

"Alright, I wont." And with that, Kohaku was off.

* * *

The Kunai siblings had agreed to work most of the night, dressing the walls with decorations since decorations were the easiest to unpack. Empty boxes went into the garage, which Sango was cheerful to announce was half the boxes that came in through the front door. 

It was already 3 o'clock in the morning and the Kunai siblings were burned out. Their ministrations were now only half-serious, as they were only half-awake.

"Ane-ue…" Kohaku whined as he finished pushing the couch into place. That was the last of the downstairs furniture. Tomorrow they would do the upstairs, then they could fill the house with their possessions.

Sango sighed, setting an only half-empty box onto a stack of unopened boxes. "Alright Kohaku, lets get ready for sleep. We'll have to crash on the sofas since our beds are still in the garage…"

"That's fine." Kohaku pummeled into one of the couches, instantly moving in a comfortable position.

Sango smiled, a small chuckle falling on her face as she too fell onto a couch, pulling the lamp string to turn off the light. Which by the way was still standing amongst a large box.

"Night." They said in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure they're moved in yet?" 

"Of course I'm sure, I saw the moving trucks yesterday."

"Maybe we came too early, honey…"

There was a hearty laugh, "Nonsense, Izayoi. It's 1 in the afternoon!"

"Ring! Ring!" Came a childish voice.

Sango heard the ring from the doorbell sound through the house.

"Mmm…" She moaned, rubbing the sand of sleep from her eyes. "…Did you say 1?"

No one answered, causing Sango to open her eyes fully. The sun from the partly opened window shone in her newly opened eyes. She hated sun. Sango closed her eyes again. Sunday mornings always seemed to come too soon.

"Kohaku…?"

"…Mhmm…" Kohaku answered in his sleep.

"Did you say it was one in the afternoon?"

"…No…"

Sango become alert at this, her eyes shot open instantly as she sat up. 'But it had sounded like…'

"Try ringing the bell one more time. If they don't answer, we'll leave." There was that voice again!

"Alright!" Came the more childish voice. Most likely a young girl.

And again, the sound of the bell rang through the house, alerting Sango to open the door.

Sango jumped over the back of the couch, racing to open the door. She knew she heard them talking as well as the ringing of the bell. But why hadn't she woken earlier? How long have they been standing there?

With a sudden jolt of nervous excitement running through her body, Sango opened the door.

"…Hi…"

The tallest man smiled down at her, moving to grab her hand in a shake.

'His grip is so strong…'

"Hello, new neighbor."

Within the young taijiya's brain, things began to click.

'Ah, so they're my neighbors…'

"Nice to meet you." Sango took her hand back form their hand shake. "I'm Sango Kunai."

"Inutaisho." The man smiled brightly.

"Did you just wake up?"

Sango needed to look down in order to see the 4th member of the family.

"Rin!" Who seemed to be her mother, scolded. "I'm sorry about Rin. My name is Izayoi."

Sango also shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"That is Rin, my daughter." Izayoi continued.

"Hello!" Rin greeted, a bright smile on her face.

"My eldest son here," Inutaisho moved to bring his son forward from the leaning position against the porch rail. "Is Sesshomaru."

"Hello," He greeted politely, stepping forward to shake her hand.

She shook his hand, sending him a grateful smile, but he did not return it. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded curtly.

"My other son…" Inutaisho seemed to look around, "Where—"

"He left." Sesshomaru voiced, "Said he doesn't really give a rats ass about the new neighbors and went to town."

Inutaisho looked at his son, a sarcastic look on his face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just smirked at his father's misfortune.

Izayoi shook her head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Sango—"

"No, it's ok." Sango smiled reassuringly.

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone pondered random things at a time. Sango's mind going 100 miles a minutes at the new neighbors.

'Inutaisho is very handsome, must be where Sesshomaru gets his amazing looks. Izayoi is very beautiful…though Rin looks nothing like any of them! But they all seem very nice, except for this other character of another son Inutaisho was talking about…Atleast Sesshomaru was nice enough to come! Then again, his brother is younger than him, and probably more adolescent.' Sango continued to go through her thoughts rapidly. 'Inutaisho and Sesshomaru are most definitely dog demons. Clawed fingers and fanged canines; it's an obvious sign.'

"…Inutaisho…I've heard that name before." Sango spoke, earning a smile form the said man.

Inutaisho wore his long silver locks in a high ponytail, wavy bangs resting on his forehead. His cheeks bore the markings of a taiyoukai, the jagged dark blue horizontal marks. Infact, Sesshomaru also has markings, long and straight horizontal magenta markings on his cheekbones. Sesshomaru also has a crescent moon on his forehead. Elegant and rich, their clothing looked like it was made from the stitcher's hand and sent to them on jet. Izayoi had long flowing ebony hair; she was truly picture perfect. But, she was purely human. Not an ounce of demon blood in her. Well, being a taijiya, Sango would know.

Inutaisho nodded his head, a gleeful laugh coming from his mouth. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself fully." Puffing out his chest, Inutaisho sucked in a deep amount of air childishly grinning, "I am Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin poked his chest, making Inutaisho immediately deflate and playfully grab Rin into his arms.

Ignoring Rin's childish laughs, Sango stood there, eyes wide and mouth fully open. Staring. 'L-Lord of the We-Western Lands?' Immediately, Sango bent low in a bow. "I am so sorry, Lord Inutaisho. I didn't—"

Inutaisho gave her a chuckle, setting his clawed hand on her shoulder motioning her to stand up as Rin climbed out of his hold. "It's ok Sango. But I'm sure you could repay us by letting us in your home." He sent Sango a grin.

Sango was suddenly flustered, 'I am so rude!' "Oh I am so sorry again, Lord Inutaisho I left you standing outside—please come in…come in!" She moved out of the way, allowing room for the amused looking family to walk past.

Once all of their backs were turned to her, Sango let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Now knowing he was a Lord, Sango become very nervous. Running a hand through her hair, Sango shut the door.

"Wait—" Her house was a mess!

Stuttering forward, Sango walked past Sesshomaru and Izayoi to catch up with the head of the group; Inutaisho. Ok, so her house was a mess. What could she do about it? But if anything, she had to keep them out of the living room. One, her brother was sleeping in there. How could he sleep after all that ruckus? Two, their demon slaying weapons and uniforms are lying on the wall! She knew some demons purely hated all demon slayers, no matter how much good the demon slayers try to do. What if Inutaisho was like that? He would surely kick her out of his lands.

Lending a hand on his arm, for his shoulder was too far up due to his tall stature, she saw him look down at her questioningly.

"Why don't I bring my brother out and you can meet him here." '…In the hallway…not in the livingroom…' She added in her head. "He is sleeping, let me go wake him up…"

With quick agility, Sango was out of the hallway and stumbled into the livingroom. Instantly going to her brother, Sango shook the boy.

"Kohaku—Kohaku wake up!"

"Mhhmmm…?"

"Kohaku!" She whispered loudly.

"…" Kohaku snorted and turned away from his now frustrated sister.

"Oh let the young man sleep Sango, he must be very tired from moving." Izayoi spoke.

Both siblings' head shot to the doorway, seeing their new neighbors already exploring their living room.

Kohaku saw the urgent horror in Sango's eyes as said eyes darted to their weapons. Soon, Kohaku understood.

Standing up, Kohaku was about to introduce himself when—it was too late.

"Demon Slayers." Sesshomaru fingered the weapons hanging on the wall. That statement led the whole family to walk over to the decorated wall of weapons and slaying tradition.

Sango bustled forward, "Um, Yes. Me and Kohaku a-are training to become Demon Slayers…"

There was silence, the family looked very interested.

Inutaisho let out a booming laugh. "Ah yes! I knew you two were demon slayers. See? I told you, Izayoi."

"H-how did you know, Sir?" Kohaku drawled out.

"Rin here saw large weapons being dragged into your home." Izayoi petted her daughter's head soothingly.

"…I see." Sango nodded solemnly. But before she could interject with any pessimistic suggestions of being kicked out, Inutaisho took the Hiraikotsu off the wall, examining it with his sharp golden eyes.

"Very interesting work." He turned it over in his arms, "What is it?"

Sango stood from the kneeling position by the couch. "It is Hiraikotsu. There aren't many in the world. Infact my father crafted it by himself. But he gave it to me next after he retired, like he gave Kohaku the Kusarigama." Sango pointed to the said weapon on the wall.

Kohaku also stepped forward, beside his sister. "So…does that mean you do not mind Demon Slayers in your land?"

Sango looked down at her brother curiously; wondering how he already knew Inutaisho was the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Mind? No! Infact I was waiting for some Demon Slayers to step up and move here. We need some, so you and your parents are in for a treat."

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both noticed the change of emotion in the room almost instantly. Sesshomaru watched stoically as Sango almost unnoticeably wrapped an arm around her younger brother's shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

But Inutaisho was more curious, "Where are your parents anyway Sango? I would like to meet them." His voice was instantly firm, as if already knowing the answer.

Kohaku looked up at his sister, wondering what she would say.

"We…" She started, not finding the words to admit them outloud. "They…" Taking a deep breathe, Sango blurted it. "They died, in a car accident. Which is the reason we moved, Sir."

Now the room was filled with uncomfortable tension. Sango hated that, so she tried smiling assuringly.

"How old are you two?" Izayoi spoke softly, lending a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"I just turned 19," Sango assured, "and Kohaku is 13. But I am old enough to look out for him…so—"

"We wont take you two apart, Sango." Izayoi noticed the determined look in Sango's eyes at the slightest idea separating the two. She felt sorry for them. "I'm sure no one will."

Rin, who was mindlessly tuning out the conversation, poked her head through the crowd of legs. "I like ice-cream! Do you have ice-cream, Sango-san?"

A disciplining glare from her mother went unnoticed as Sango's mood brightened just the slightest at the young girl's question. "Kohaku, why don't you go show her the ice-cream we have in the fridge."

Kohaku nodded as Rin pushed through Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's legs to follow him.

"Not too much, Rin!" Inutaisho bellowed after her.

His attention went back to the young taijiya infront of him. "So Sango, you're in college now?"

"Yes, Sir." She smiled. "I'm transferring to Shikon College of the Fine Arts."

"Really? My other son is attending that college. Maybe you will see him there."

She nodded politely.

"Oh, I have an idea." Izayoi got a questioning glance from her husband, "Why don't you come to the Halloween party we are holding? This Saturday is Halloween, you know." She smiled.

"Halloween Party?" Sango saw Sesshomaru hand her an invitation from his back pocket. Taking it, Sango saw the beautiful floral designs on the beige envelope as well as the contrasting dark crimson of the cursive letters on the front. It said, 'Happy Halloween!'

"Good idea, dear." Inutaisho wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Yes the party is this Saturday at 8 o'clock. Wear something formal!"

"Don't forget to bring Kohaku," Izayoi added with an elegant smile.

A happy looking Rin came running through the doorway, an ice-cream cone in her small hands. "I love chocolate!" Kohaku emitted shortly after.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Well we must be going." Izayoi went to hug Sango; "It was very nice meeting you Sango."

Inutaisho nodded, shaking her hand in his large one. "I hope to see you at the party."

Sesshomaru gave her a short nod of dismissal before following his father out the door.

"Bye Sango-sama, Kohaku-sama!" Rin laughed, waving her free hand.

The Kunai siblings also waved goodbye, shutting the door behind their neighbors.

After a moment of silence, they looked at eachother before--

"Please Ane-ue! Can we go? Please!" Kohaku begged, almost reading the topic on Sango's mind.

"I don't know, Kohaku…" Sango seemed uncertain. "Wait--how did you know we got an invitaion?"

"Well it's pretty hard not to eavesdrop Sango. I mean, we do had a Lord in our living room, you know." Kohaky explained smartly.

Sango sweat dropped.

Going back to the point, Kohaku cintinued to beg. "Pleeassee!"

Sango thought it over in her head. "You're going to have to find something nice to wear, you know."

Kohaku nodded vigorously, "Yes I know! Please, Sango!"

Sighing, Sango nodded although a smile on her face. "Alright Kohaku. We can go."

* * *

More things to explain. Um, this 'one-shot' was 27 pages and 12,047 words...(yeah. im weird)...so i'm cutting it into like...4/5 chapters. Something like that. So it will be a novella. Yah. I'm cutting the pages by pages, so each chapter should be ABOUT..oh...5-7 pages. It depends on the cut scenes, cuz i dont want to post a chapter, ending IN BETWEEN a scene. 

Anyway, please review!

-Monica

PS: This novella was already written, and will be updated every 2 days. (Today is a wednesday, so another chap will posted on friday) (i know, i know, 'friday is suuuuch a long timeee!', but i also have to have time to actually WRITE anouther chapter for my other story.) So deal with it. XD

PSS: Did you know i have a deviant art account? Check it out! Leave a comment if you have a DA account...even if i only have one thing up so far. Heh. Yeah...(silence.)


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Inuyasha, nor do i own the song 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park.

* * *

Alright, so i know we're not allowed to answer reviews. But technically this review didnt have a question, or anything insult, or anything i feel i need to jusity the hell out of, but i just need to warn this reviewer on something. Please dont take my writing privlages(SP) away, oh mighty FanFiction Administration! Please oh please! 

(That always gets them.)

Anyway--

Icecreamisgood: Haha, first one? Thats ok, i dont mind that your creeped out. But might i warn you, you say this is your first San/Inu? If i were you, (and this is coming out of experience) i would go back to Inu/Kag or Inu/Kik or whatever you were reading. No, better yet RUN back. I remember i had this weird curiosity in me, wondering what it would be like to read and Inu/San, so i looked them up. And i read.(actually, my first try at San/Inu turned out to be a San/Koga. Yeah.) And i loved Inu/San after i read enough of it. And now i live my life frustrated becuase there are only so many Inu/San out there. So while you're still at the stage of being fully creeped out by the were writing of Inu/San, its better to go turn back. Or else you'll start loving Inu/San forever and start hating Kagome but wont be able to find enough Inu/San stories to satisfy you. lol, just talking out of experience here. (Did you know i even tried to find a good Inu/Kag and just go to Word so i can replace all the 'Kagome's to 'Sango's? I'm THAT deprived! But other people who are reading this, warning: that thing i just told you is changing someone's original work (even if its not a big deal) and probably wrong...Plus it barly works, since Kgaome has a whole different persona than Sango.) This is a warning, Icecreamisgood, turn back now or be ready to live with the conciquences(SP), which im confident in saying all us Inu/San supporters must live with, ne? I'm trying to save you here, Icecreamisgood! Lol, go back! (Unless your like me, and dont mind being exotic and reading something creepy all day.) My little confession. Wow.

* * *

The week came and went too quickly for Sango. 

Kohaku had attended his new middle school, which he claims to love. He had quickly met new friends, and Kohaku is fully enjoying the physical education.

Sango, too, admits to liking her new college. It was different, but yet it felt like home. She had also met new friends, which she knew she would come to be good friends with later on. Plus, the education was flowing smoothly as well as going at the same pace her other school went with.

Of course, no one has flawless moments, or so believed Sango. She just _had_ to meet the rebel of the school, didn't she? The teacher just _had_ to place her beside the arrogant jerk, right?

'Inuyasha, what a dumb name. It fits his track of mind though. Dumb. Stupid. Arrogant. Asshole!' Sango angrily zipped the dress she hastily put on. Kirara stared at her mistress oddly.

The guy had long silver hair, going to the base of his back. But Sango couldn't say it was weird for him to have silver locks. Many boys and girls alike had silver hair, of all different lengths too, in that school. Inuyasha was a typical bad ass. In fact, he was such a bad ass, he was a loner. For no one really accompanied his stupid routine of talking back and starting a row with a teacher, thus always ensuing in punishment.

Sango growled audibly as she grabbed the black ribbon from her dresser beside the mirror, tidying her hair in a low ponytail at the base of her back.

All he did that whole week was mess with her. Poke her, pass her rude notes, and be loud and arrogant. What was wrong with him! He definitely has issues.

A long strand slowly fell in her line of vision, only resulting in being lazily blown away. Sango was too much of a sloth that day to redo her whole ponytail for just that one strand. Staring into the mirror, her reflection gleamed back at her.

She had bought a dress she didn't even like. Well Kohaku had liked it, and begged for her to buy it. Sango honestly isn't a dress-wearing type, but it was recommended in the invitation. Formal. Sighing to herself, Sango fixed a bit of makeup on her eyelids.

Her dress was strapless. And in all honesty, she felt naked and exposed, especially since her whole back was open to the world. The black dress poofed about around her waist, but not by much. The whole dress was covered in a royal magenta design that flowed around in swirls. Underneath the dress was some sort special under-dress. It ended at her knees underneath everything and it was uncomfortable and incredibly itchy, Sango disliked it. Lastly, her shoes were plain black 2-inched heels, for anything higher would have made her fall over with the first step. Random jewels decorated her neck and wrists as well as her usually naked ears.

Three shy knocks were heard at her door, followed by her name called from her younger brother.

"Kohaku? You finished already?" Sango opened the door, meeting an astonished look from Kohaku.

"…Wow Ane-ue! You look great!" Kohaku smiled widely.

Sango smiled at her younger brother, grabbing his tie and fixing it after shifting to kneel down. "Look who's talking. You look so admirable Kohaku." She patted his head once she stood and laughed as his cheeks brightened.

The siblings exited their house, fully dressed in their exquisite evening clothing.

* * *

That Halloween afternoon was slightly chilling. Sango could feel tiny goosebumps on all bare parts of her upper body, only glad that her dress reached her toes. The breeze picked up just slightly, moving Sango's loose ponytail to whirl to the side. The same annoying strand of hair she was too lazy to fix before fell onto her face a second time. 

"So do you plan on dancing, Ane-ue?" Kohaku asked, breaking the utter stillness as they made their way down the street.

Sango shrugged, moving the distracting stand form her vision. "Maybe. How about you Kohaku?"

Thinking it over, he concluded with a, "Maybe." Kohaku smile was accompanied by Sango's smile.

'What if I am asked to dance?' This made Sango slightly nervous. She had never really danced with anyone she didn't know before. Infact, she wasn't even that qualified at dancing! This just might result in something exhaustingly embarrassing. Sango cringed, what if she fell flat on her face!

Sango hated silence, it always led her to think to herself. And she hated her thoughts, they always led to some horrible vision.

"Will you dance with me, Sango?"

The sudden question made Sango gape down at her brother. "Of course, Kohaku."

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Kohaku joked, earning a quiet laugh from his sister's lips.

They talked and joked some more before the massive mansion came into view. The stairs leading to the door was bundled with demons and humans alike.

"Wow…" Sango heard Kohaku gasp beside her.

The place was colossal! Like a castle, the house was toped with pointed towers, ancient looking windows, doors and everything. Truly a sight for a sore eyes. Then again, Inutaisho was a Lord. Anything more deficient would have doubtlessly been insulting.

Offering his arm to Sango, Kohaku smiled up at her. Sango took his arm with an amused look coating her features before they ascended up the crowded stairs.

It was momentarily dark out, for the sun retires earlier since it was now Autumn. The night air filtered into Sango's nose and her nerves calmed slightly. She wondered if Kohaku was just as jumpy and nervous.

She and Kohaku were about to enter the door when a clawed hand gently grabbed her forearm, making her squeal unpredictably. Turning to the source, Sango saw Sesshomaru, a petite yet ridiculing crevice at the end of his mouth forming as a smirk.

"Jumpy, aren't we Sango?"

Sango scoffed, letting a small smile roll onto her lips. Her cheeks were slightly tinted crimson.

"Anyway," he caught her attention as his look returned to serious, "You will need to wear a mask to enter."

"Mask?" Kohaku asked, walking towards the table Sesshomaru was manning, followed by an even more curious Sango.

"Yes, it is Halloween, you know."

The sarcasm in his voice made Sango look up from the table and glare humorously at him, earning a deep chuckle.

Sesshomaru was also wearing a mask, but it hung loose around his neck. It matched his tux quite well. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, just like hers. It wasn't bad looking, infact he looked very important now. But she embarrassingly admitted to liking his hair down.

Sango grabbed a black feathered mask that seemed to end at the bridge of her nose and eye brows; referring to length of it that it. The thin strip of plastic was feathered at the ends, making the width longer than she wanted. The black feathers and mask _did_ match her dress though…

"How much are they?"

"Free."

Taking another look at the mask in her hands, she noticed that random rhinestones were scattered around the mask's eyeholes, as well as the feather's ends being decored in jewels. Sango slipped the mask on, fastening the small string behind her head. Adjusting it into place, Sango found it quite comfortable. The feathers fanned out, one even going down her cheek. Sango knew she probably looked like an idiot, but it was mandatory.

'Mandatory to look like an idiot. How easing.' Sango inwardly sighed.

Sango looked down to see Kohaku already had his mask on. It didn't really match well, for his tux was dark blue while the mask was a lighter shade. But it didn't really matter for him since he liked it.

"Ready to go in, Ane-ue?"

Sango nodded before looking to Sesshomaru. "Are you going in?"

"I will once all the guests have arrived."

Nodding in agreement, Sango entered the castle doors with her brother.

And she thought the outside was huge.

"This must be the main hall…" Kohaku breathed, totally flabbergasted.

"Must be…" Sango replied, equally astonished.

The main hall was decorated with Halloween decors. Pumpkins aligned the walls whilst tables of food aligned the corners of the large room. On each side of the room was a swirl of massive stairs, leading upstairs. Though, the railing from the stairs continued to decorate the inside of the upstairs hall. One could lean against the railing upstairs and have a perfect view of the dance floor below. Looking further up, Sango spotted a huge chandelier, hanging above the occasion.

It was noisy inside, a mix of chattering and music alike. Sango could never live in a place that looked like the mansion of a famous extrordinair in a movie. She wondered how the Inutaisho family could.

Sango felt a light tug on her other hand, pulling her out of her gaze.

"Hello Sango-sama! I hope you have fun tonight!"

"Thank you Rin," Sango smiled at the young dressed up girl. She too was wearing a mask, and the only reason she could tell it was Rin was by her squeaky puerile voice.

"See you later!"

Both Kohaku and Sango waved.

* * *

.:I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before   
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away:.--

The door opened, shining the barely lit room in light.

"Inuyasha?"

Said teenager took his iPod's headphones out of his dog-like ears at the sound of his mother's voice.

Inuyasha's eyes sparked out of the darkness, making it easier for his mother to find him. Once she did, Izayoi sat beside her son on the floor, also leaning her back against the bed.

"Why aren't you out there having a nice time?"

Inuyasha visibly scoffed, "Keh, I don't like parties."

Izayoi frowned slightly, "You used to love them when you were younger…"

Rolling his golden orbs, Inuyasha gazed at his mother, the crack of light from the opened door making her visible. She was dressed in a dark red dress, ivory flowers in random places. With her long hair in a high bun, Izayoi looked gorgeous.

Ejecting a hopeless sigh, Izayoi stood up, finding her son's jacket from his tux thrown on the bed.

"Inuyasha, why won't you wear your jacket?"

"It's too hot down there. And it's itchy." Inuyasha retorted, standing as he said so. He effortlessly towered over her by a little less than foot, being at a height of 6". He wasn't even the tallest in the family. Sesshomaru was taller by a couple inches, while his father stood at a grueling 6'6.

(AN: Yes, I know. Tall. Deal with it, because I know you love it.)

Izayoi shrugged her slim shoulders before turning to walk out the door, her son following suit.

Shutting the door behind him, Inuyasha walked out to the rail opposite of his bedroom door, leaning over it to see the party downstairs. Many people were dancing, while others were either chatting or stuffing their guts with food. All were baring masks…

"Hey mom, why is everyone wearing a mask?" Inuyasha asked, resting his elbows on the rail.

Izayoi came up behind him, softly raking her fingers through his long tresses. "It's Halloween, dear. We wanted to make it interesting." Splitting her son's hair into three parts, Izayoi set his hair into a loose braid starting in-between his shoulder blades.

Inuyasha knew his mother loved to play with his hair when he was younger, but was she putting a braid into his hair?

Titling his head to the side seeing her out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw her tie the bottom of his braided hair with a black ribbon.

"…Mom. I am not walking around with a braid in my hair!" Inuyasha moved to grab his hair, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Tonight, you are. Here's your mask. And you are not to go in your little sanctuary of a room all night." Sending him a playful smile, she touched the tip of his nose with her finger before descending down the stairs into the masquerade.

Inuyasha leered at the mask in his hands. It was a plain black mask. Nothing interesting about it, nothing at all. In fact, it reminded him of the masks he usually saw comic book characters like 'Robin' wear. Slipping it on, Inuyasha looked back to the crowd of people below him.

He didn't want to go down there. All of his life, Inuyasha was always ridiculed because of his…difference, thus creating a slight fear of large crowds. There weren't many hanyous out there in the world, and most likely not in the Western Lands. Sure, now a days, he took the mild abuse and retorted to anger. In fact, he was known for his tough demeanor around school. That was probably the reason he doesn't have many friends. He never really had a lot of friends, but he didn't care. All he needed was his mother, for she was always there for him. His father too, but not as much. Rin was barely helpful. Actually, when they adopted her, she turned out to be very naïve. And Sesshomaru? Don't even ask.

Inuyasha expelled a sigh as he climbed on the railing, sitting on the edge. Sure, for a human it could mean death if they slipped off, but not for one with demon blood running through his veins. Inuyasha would easily fall into a crouched position, and could easily jump back on the rail from the first floor. But Inuyasha always did this; sit on the railing with his feet dangling in the air. He loved it up there. Besides, he had a good view of the progress of his parents' party.

Looking at his black dress shoes, Inuyasha had the impulse to just pull them off and let them fall on some unfortunate's head. But his mother had said she paid a lot for his outfit, so he would wear it. For now. She had bought him a tux, dress shoes, a tie, everything. But he just couldn't wear the jacket of the tux. He just couldn't, and most definitely wouldn't. It was inhumanly itchy. He didn't care if he looked like an idiot walking around with a white dress shirt and tie, without the jacket. The first few buttons on the white shirt were opened, for he felt like he couldn't even breathe, also resulting in a loose tie. The sleeves were carelessly rolled up to his elbows, knowing they were probably wrinkled. Inuyasha could feel loose strands make their way out of the loose braid.

He probably looked like a mess now. But again, it didn't faze him the least.

Searching the crowd, Inuyasha found his parents dancing together with little Rin beside them, doing her own thing. Sesshomaru was probably still manning the mask table outside, for new people were still walking in. Hah. That was actually his job, but his father asked Sesshomaru to do it once he totally forgot he had given Inuyasha the job.

"Keh…just a bunch of old people. What kind of party is that?" Inuyasha remarked rudely.

His eyes roved over the people's head, aimlessly looking at them. There were so many scents in the air, it would be hard to find someone if they didn't stick out by just looks.

Letting out a bored sigh, Inuyasha unintentionally watched two people come towards the snack table. Stoically watching the girl out of the two, he watched her pour a drink for who seemed like her younger brother. He could almost hear their conversation, but it was hard since he didn't even know what her voice sounded like. For all he knew the voice he thinks is hers might be the woman next to her talking to her husband.

The girl leaned down, leaning an ear close to her brother's mouth to hear what he said. She nodded, and he was off into the sea of people.

* * *

Did you guys notice that the FanFiction logo changed? It's blue now. Interesting. I know. 

Anyway, i hope you liked this chap...finally introducing the other main character.

Please R/R!

-Monica


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Inuyasha.

PS: I'm updating this about...2 hours and 30 minutes early (you can do the math) becuase i dont think i'll have time tomorrow. Lucky you. Gosh i sound so confident in myself. Scratch the 'lucky you' and put 'Have a good read'.

* * *

Sango hiccuped, she has been hiccuping for the last 2 minutes. She even tried to drink something, but it didn't work. 

She watched Kohaku go off into the crowd, wanting to find the bathroom.

"Good luck…" She murmured to herself sarcastically.

'Who knows? Maybe he won't get lost.'

Sango rolled her eyes. 'That is so unlikely. Look at this place!'

Hiccuping again, Sango took a swig of her drink before disposing it in the bin beside the table. Sango sighed for the millionth time that day, and leaned against the table.

'Now what was she going to do? She probably looked like an idiot just standing here. Should she dance? Who would she dance with?'

Creak.

The sound made alarms sound in her head, and before she could move, the table slid back a few inches under her weight.

* * *

Inuyasha chuckled loudly as he saw the woman almost fall on her ass. She found her footing, but her face looked as red as a tomato. People who were eating or ready to grab something seemed to glare at her as she apologized softly and walked away, trying to cover her glowing cheeks. 

The Hanyou's chuckles erupted into laughter when she tripped on her heels and bumped into some old guy, spilling his drink all over his disturbingly young wife.

The girl covered her mouth in surprise as her cheeks brightened to match the pink designs on her dress. She started to bow again and again apologetically while the man was practically red with rage as his wife was shrieking to get cleaned up.

The girl jogged away from the riotous man in hopes of getting away unharmed. Inuyasha's laughs seized slightly, leaving him with a grin on his amused face.

"Stupid girl. She's so clumsy." He muttered aloud to himself.

Inuyasha was practically beating his legs in a fit of laughter after she snagged her heel in the end of a rug, almost sending herslef to the floor if she hadn't caught the wall.

* * *

Sango growled, 'I know I get clumsy when I'm nervous, but can I honestly be that clumsy!' 

Being tortured enough for the moment, Sango decided to just lean against the wall she caught herself on, knowing she wouldn't be pushed back by her weight. She would stand there until her brother came back and then she would leave.

'Well atleast my hiccups are gone...'

"Stupid party…" Sango crossed her arms over her chest in a pout, "How could you do something so stupid infront of everyone!" She scolded herself.

* * *

Inuyasha had to hang on as he leaned forward. She just _had_ to choose the wall underneath him, didn't she? 

Now she seemed to be scolding herself. Interesting.

"Wow. Who does that in public?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, taking his golden orbs off her for the first time in the past 45 minutes. Had she really embarressed herself for that long?

Inuyasha unconsciously wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard, a smile coming back from the memory.

"Inuyasha, son, why are you up here by yourself?"

Inuyasha looked off to the side, a smile still on his face. "Hey dad."

"What's so funny?" Inutaisho set his hand on his son's shoulder. He had just come up the stairs once he heard his son's uniquely rare laughing from below.

Inuyasha just shook his head, expelling a chuckle. "Some people down there are just kind of clumsy, that's all."

Taking his hand off Inuyasha's shoulder, Inutaisho rested his elbows on the railing to see the crowd. "So you having a fun time?"

Inuyasha's expression faltered. "…I'm bored…there are only old people here!"

Inutaisho laughed at his pouting son, knowing for a fact even if there were younger people, Inuyasha would be sitting exactly where he is. "Yes, there are. But there are also some young people…like our new neighbor! What was her name? Sano…? Sang—"

"Keh, so what?"

Inutaisho looked over the railing once again from staring at his son for his rudeness. "Why don't you go ask that girl to dance, Inuyasha? I'm sure you'll have fun."

Inuyasha looked to where his father was pointing to, only to almost choke. "H-her! But…but she's so clum—"

"Inuyasha…" Inutaisho glared at his son. "Just go ask, son. No harm in trying."

"Hell no."

"But Inu—"

"Hell.No."

"Inuyas—"

"Dad." Inuyasha tried to reason. "Hell. No."

Inutaisho sighed defeated. "Fine Inuyasha. I'll just go tell her you're too shy to ask her yourself." He knew his son's ego was his soft spot.

"Wh-what!" Inuyasha couldn't help but squeak.

Inutaisho turned back to go downstairs, "It's ok Inuyasha, I'm sure she wont mind that you're just a shy young kid with a crush."

"Crush?" Inuyasha yelped.

Inutaisho looked into his son's eyes, "I saw you staring at her for almost an hour, Inuyasha."

"Wh-what! I was just…she…I…I don't like her!"

Inutaisho began to descend down the stairs; "I'm sure she'll understand, Inuyasha…" He called over his shoulder.

Not moving, Inuyasha watched his father go down the stairs, a skeptical look on his features. "He's really gonna tell her, ain't he?"

"…"

Inuyasha keh'ed before leaping back over the rail and running down the stairs.

Feeling a wind past him, a small crack of a smile creeped onto Inutaisho's face as he felt Inuyasha run down the stairs, going past him and in the direction of Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha could see the girl mindlessly playing with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

"Keh." 'Idiot girl, she better not step on my feet, or something.'

Only a couple of steps away from her, and Inuyasha felt his bravery sink away, making him suddenly nervous. Inuyasha's arrogant strides slowed to shy, concealed steps of lingering inches.

'What if she says no?'

'Who cares? You won't dance. Big deal.'

'But that's embarrassing.'

'Like you care if you're embarrassed!'

Inuyasha nodded at his thoughts confidently as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, walking slightly faster.

Coming to a halt infront of the girl, Inuyasha saw her look up at him questioningly after her lowered head had gotten a perfect veiw of his tasteless dress shoes.

'You know, being this close, she seems very familiar.'

"Hi." Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for his damned stupidity. 'Hi? What the hell!'

The girl continued to stare at him questioningly, "Um, hello." SHe replied after an awkward moment of stillness.

"…"

"…"

"So," Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "You…wanna…dance with me?" He drawled out, finally.

Through the holes in her mask, Inuyasha could see her blink a couple of times. Almost timidly, the girl nodded and stepped away from the wall.

Being the sudden gentleman he was, he offered her his hand.

* * *

'Dear Kami, who are you and why do you want to suddenly dance with me!' Sango yelled within her mind as she took the stranger's hand. 

The silver haired stranger took her near the middle of the dance floor.

Sango noticed the new song that came on, 'Every Heart'. She really liked that song, infact she had the CD. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' Sango thought, optimistically.

'I just hope I don't step on his toes or something.' Being Sango, she thought returning to her pessimism.

* * *

Inuyasha turned around, her hand still in his, as he looked at her, waiting for something to happen. He…didn't really know how to dance. 

Sango couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on his face, so she stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulders, not getting too close. Feeling the stranger set his hands on her waist, Sango felt herself become slightly more nervous, which she seemed to still be battling the butterflies from before.

They were silent as they danced, each not wanting to ask a stupid question or anything too weird. Both kept their eyes in different directions, each as equally embarrassed as the other.

Inuyasha swallowed the saliva in his mouth, "So…what's your name?"

Sango turned her head to him, "Well what's yours?"

Silence.

"I asked first."

"I asked last." They had said in unison.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well I guess we'll remain strangers."

"I guess so." Inuyasha agreed, just as stubbornly.

Not wanting to loose the conversation, if you could thier previous waste of breath that, Sango thought of something else to say. "…So you're a demon?" 'Dear Kami, please help me. What kind of question is that!'

Inuyasha shook his head, "Half." He mumbled.

Sango continued to stare that stare he always got when he told someone. "Half?" That stare. It was so...familiar. His dog ears drooped just barely.

Not receiving an answer, Sango chuckled to herself. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question."

Inuyasha was still, before turning his head to the side once again. Pure habit.

Sango sighed as they were basked in silence, both not knowing what to say after the awkward question.

'Why did he even want to dance with me in the first place if he isn't going to talk?' Sango seemed to have the guts to ask one more question. Not matter the strangeness.

"So why did you want to dance with me?" Sango asked innocently, swatting away the rest of the sentence she had said in her head.

Inuyasha's eyes widened just slightly as he looked to her. 'The truth? Who cares, really? I don't…and if she's not so emotionally bound then she wont either…'

"My—er Inutaisho asked me to." Inuyasha refrained from saying his dad. If he did, it would have given away his name and who he was immediately. And if she wouldn't say who she was, then neither would he.

"You mean Lord Inutaisho." Sango gave him the 'i'm sur you meant that' look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes out of pure annoyance, "Yeah whatever. He told me to dance with you since you were standing pathetically alone."

"…Oh…" Something seemed to crush within Sango.

No, not crush.

Snap and break into a million peices before being melted and re-used. 'He was just asked to dance with me. Not like he wanted to or anything…' The sarcasm in Sango came back to haunt her, 'Of course he would dance with me because he wanted to. Why wouldn't he?' The rudeness of his dialogue wasnt even noticed by the fully engrossed tiajiya.

'Why am I so broken after this? It's not like I even know him or anything.' Sango's nod went noticed, 'Right.'

Noticing the mood drop, Inuyasha wondered what was wrong.

Sango smiled, although her hallow feeling, "So why'd he ask you to do that?"

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously, before dismissing it and going on as if nothing happened. Shrugging, Inuyasha replied, "I don't know. The old man just wanted me to get up and do something I guess."

Nodding, Sango didn't feel like talking anymore. So she stayed silent. 'He wouldn't start a conversation, obviously because he didn't want to dance with me in the first place. It doesn't matter to me. The song would be over in a minute or so, and both of us will forget this ever happened.

But it's not like this is even big enough to matter right? Right. I mean, we're only dancing, no big deal. Right? Right. Then why am I so nervous? Gosh this is so frustrating. This stranger is such…such an ingrate!'

Inuyasha watched the woman in his arms with a lifted eyebrow as the emotions over her face changed from curious to devastated. From devastated to confused. And from confused to angry. 'Damn this woman is strange. And dad says she's our neighbor! Damnit to hell, she's a nut case.'

Sango sighed, making Inuyasha flush as he felt her breath warm his chest. "Um—"

"So what's with your get-up? You look like you had a bad day at work or something." Sango stated, eyeing his attire. Finally regonizing his rude demenaer and shooting it back at him.

"Well what about you, Ms. Queen of Babylon?" Inuyasha smirked as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Excuse me for wanting to look to the occasion. You look like you just got out of bed!" Sango shot back.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha unintentionally laced his hands relaxingly behind her back, bringing them slightly closer. The small movement went unnoticed by both dancing partners. "Keh, whatever."

Sango felt her pride boost up for the first time that day. 'I think I needed that. Yes, I _needed_ to win that argument.' Chuckling, Sango let her elbows dangle off his shoulders.

"You know," Sango voiced, gaining his attention once again, "You remind me a lot of someone from school."

Inuyasha looked perplexed at her, "Like who?"

"You probably don't know him; he goes to my school. His name is Inuyasha—"

Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers. Had she just said what he thinks she just said?

"And he says that all the time. 'Keh, whatever.'" Sango imitated.

"Wh-what class do you have this Inuyasha guy in?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. Maybe he could find out who this stubborn maiden was.

"Physics, I sit right next to him then." Sango replied, totally at ease while the one opposite from her was…filled with different emotions.

'Sango! Is that you? You're my new neighbor!' Inuyasha continued to stare at her as if she had grown another head.

In school, yes, Inuyasha bugged her to no end. At first, it was to learn her name. Then it was to hear what her voiced sounded like. Last it had been to maybe try and have a conversation with the vixen.

Inuyasha, the rebelling outcast of a hanyou, had a crush on her. He found himself completely humiliated at himself when he found the saying true, 'If someone is picking on you, it means they like you!' But he also found himself staring at her. Thinking about her. Wondering about her.

But what was he supposed to retort to? She was a successful woman. Smart, strong, everything. And he, he was a hanyou. Outcast of society. And to make it worse she probably already learned about his troublesome reputation. He would never have a chance with her even if he paid for it. Even if he wanted it. So bad.

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked down at her, his heart filling with…what was it? Was it an actually happiness? It felt as if someone began to slowly and successfully sew his torn heart back to normal. This could be his chance…

As he continued to stare blankly at her, engrossed in his own thoughts, Sango was explaining annoying times with herself and Inuyasha.

Once she was finished, Inuyasha, who hadnt even heard nor cared about a word she had just said, was looking down at her amusedly. Sango noticed everything seemed…different about him. But before she could ask about it, he began.

"Sounds like a real ass."

Sango smiled, "Yeah." Getting to talk to this stranger didn't feel so bad, infact she felt kind of comfortable. Seemed like he was a good listener...

Feeling the same annoying strand of hair fall into her face, Sango heard the stranger talk.

"I…I had a nice time dancing with you, Stranger. " For some reason, knowing this was Sango under the mask, Inuyasha seemed a lot more flustered. Blushing heavily, Inuyasha moved the strand of hair behind her ear before disconnecting their hold. The song was over.

Sango was surprised by how his attitude had changed dramatically. Again, she wanted to question him about it, but never got the chance as he commented.

"Atleast you didn't step on my toes, seeing how clumsy you were to almost knock over a table, bump into a guy also knocking the wine all over his wife and trip over a rug all in the same hour." Inuyasha remarked, changing the mood back to the former, drastically.

Sango flushed, "Shut up!"

Inuyasha chuckled as she smack his arm playfully.

In a more timid voice, Sango asked, "You saw all of it?"

Nodding, Inuyasha turned away, a satisfied grin left on his face.

'Well, our dance is over. And even if I didn't get his name, it was…nice. Sort of.' Sango thought before taking her place at the wall once again.

* * *

"Kohaku?" 

Kohaku, who had gotten back a while ago, was smirking at her evilly, "I saw you dancing. Do you _like_ him?"

Sango blushed, "No. He just asked me because someone asked him to do it." She explained hastily. "Of course I don't like him. I don't like anyone that quick, Kohaku."

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Just asking, Ane-ue."

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, Sango ruffled his hair. "Now you ready to dance, Kohaku?"

* * *

Another chap. Woop. 

NOTE: I KNOW its practically impossible not to notice who someone is from your school just becuase they have a mask on. But PLEASE bare with me! AKA: SHUT UP YOU UNGREATFUL CHILDREN! Go judge the hell out of a M&M bag, or something.

Well i hope you liked it and stuff. Yeah and stuff. Please review!..and stuff.

-Monica...and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

UPDATE: 'OH MY FREAKIN' JIGGLER, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!' Is what you're probably asking about...now. So, i'll tell you. I just moved into a splendid house of candy where the baker down the street gives me free cake, and the chocolate maker down the other street gives me free Godiva. Yum. 

Well ok, no. Not really.

But i _have_ moved into a new home, but stupid me didnt even register the fact that just because you get a new house, doesnt mean you'll actually get electronics at the same time. Soooo there was this LONG process of actualy registering for Internet, TV, and phone. That's right, this whole time while you've been silently complaining your asses off, STILL being bale to have complete acess to 20th century entertainment, i've been stuck in my room staring at a brown mysterious spot on the wall, and acting like an amish daughter of an amish family. Which is practically what i did, except for the fact that i also went to the bathroom, and slept on occasion.

Well there's my excuse, read it and weep. Or you can ban me from your favorites, becuase in enevidable for me to not keep a promise. OR you could even send me a cookie to my new hopme addresss that i have no clue of what that actual address is. Something with McCabe. Feel free to look it up online and stalk me. My windows are the ones above the porch roof, dont hesitate to rocks at night.

But anyway, I dont own Inuyasha n' co.

* * *

Inuyasha was about to go back up the stairs, when he felt his father tug on his arm. 

"So? Was it so bad?"

Inuyasha smiled, turning to look at his father. "No, it wasn't, really."

"See?" Inutaisho patted his son on the shoulder, "I told you. Sango's a nice girl isn't she?"

"Oh, Sango's her name?" Inuyasha played dumb. "She didn't really _feel_ like telling me." He remarked sarcastically.

Inutaisho chuckled, "Something told me both of your ego's would clash."

Inuyasha was about to laugh with his father when the sentence sank in.

"Hey! What ego!" Inuyasha growled, obviously irked by the sudden insult.

* * *

Sango laughed loudly as Kohaku made a funny face while twirling under her finger. They had been dancing for the past few songs and they loved it. They hadn't had such fun in a long time. 

"Hey Ane-ue, would you mind if I sat out the next song? I'm kinda tired." Kohaku admitted, slowing his dancing as the song started to conclude.

"Sure Kohaku."

Once the song was finished, Sango watched Kohaku walk over to the snack table. They both needed a drink, but Sango just felt like lingering on the dance stage one more dance, even if she had to dance alone.

It was fun really, dancing, letting out stress. You forget all about it once you look around to see no one really cares how you dance like. The sweat is sometimes worth it.

Listening to the next song come on, Sango felt someone tap her shoulder from behind. The music from the speakers became noticeable as 'My Will'.

(AN: Hah. All Inuyasha theme songs. I'm funny. Ever so funny.)

"Sesshomaru?" Sango knew it was him. She had a mental image of the mask around Sesshomaru's neck, which was now on his face, before she and Kohaku came into the castle.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Want to dance this one?" He asked. His voice was still calm, but he held a small smirk on his lips.

Sango returned the smirk, taking his hand as he led her to the center of the room.

The song began as Sesshomaru held her around the waist while Sango reached up to place her hands on his shoulder; her elbows hung downward on his chest. She noticed he held her closer than the stranger did. Interesting really. The stranger must have been either less experienced, or more nervous. Either one, Sango was strangely satisfied with.

Looking up, Sango noticed Sesshomaru was looking down at her the whole time, making her blush.

Their eye contact was only broken when Kohaku had called Sango, waving to her from the sidelines. He figured he was still a bit young for slow dances, so he crammed up on snacks.

* * *

Inuyasha, watching from above, felt his fists suddenly harden and squeeze on itself. His claws almost puncturing his palm. 

He had fully enjoyed watching Sango dance with her brother; her face seemed to glow when she was with him. And Inuyasha was just content on watching. But seeing her smile at his brother…that seemed entirely unnecessary. **Entirely** unnecessary.

Upon hearing Sesshomaru's words, they would only dance one song.

'One dance. Keh. Fine.'

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly smiled down at her, just barely though, "I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Western Lands." 

"Oh I know I will," Sango assured politely, "Such nice neighbors and everything, I don't think me and Kohaku will have any reasons to leave."

Nodding, Sesshomaru looked off to the side for the first time in their dance, meaning Sango could relax. Letting out the breath she was holding, Sango looked in the other direction.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to glare at the two forms together. He hated the look of them together. He hated the thought of them together. He hated his brother. 

Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked away from Sango and seemed to move his direction of vision all the way up the wall, and stop to where Inuyasha was.

Looking closer, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was…he was smirking at him!

Inuyasha growled loudly, his fanged teeth grinding against eachother. He really, hated his brother.

* * *

Inuyasha sat like that, glowering at the two for the past 2 songs. They hadn't stopped dancing together! 

And to top it all off, Inuyasha noticed Sango actually seemed to _enjoy_ the idiot of Sesshomaru.

Growling, Inuyasha pushed off the rails he was leaning on (not sitting!) and moved to go downstairs. The song was almost over, and he **would** dance with Sango next.

* * *

Sango laughed while Sesshomaru finished twirling her as the song ended. This Sesshomaru guy wasn't half-bad at dancing. 

They nodded to eachother, in means of dancing to another song. She just hoped Kohaku didn't mind.

Sesshomaru collected Sango in his arms, continuing their dance where they had left off. His hold was strong. Mighty almost. She felt like he could easily crush her if he wanted to.

"Sessh—" Sango was interrupted as Sesshomaru turned around, his hold on her still connected.

"Mind if I butt in?" It was the stranger.

Sango felt the same excitement she felt when he had asked her to dance with him last time. Why not with Sesshomaru though?

Sango noticed the stranger and Sesshomaru glare at eachother, noses almost touching, for a moment before Sesshomaru let go of Sango, giving her off to the stranger.

Once the stranger's arms were safely around Sango, he turned around, murmuring a sarcastic, 'Thank you, kind Sir' to Sesshomaru.

Leaving the two alone, well, without his presence, Sesshomaru smirked and it went unseen.

* * *

"Inutaisho asked you to butt in our dance, I'm guessing?" Sango jested. 

Inuyasha held her closer than both he and Sesshomaru did. He and Sango's chest were collided; space was nonexistent between them.

Noticing her height, Sango's forehead only reached his chin. "Nah, just felt like pissing off Sesshomaru by stealing his dancing partner." Inuyasha joked, receiving a chuckle from the woman under him.

"You were much more braver this time, Stranger." Sango commented, changing the subject just barely.

"Keh, that was a practice run." He answered.

Sango smiled, unconsciously letting her head rest on his collarbone.

"So, Stranger, what's you're favorite color?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"Magenta. You would know if you knew me, you know." Sango replied hotly, although the smile permanently placed on her face.

"Oh? But I do know you."

Sango took her head off Inuyasha and curiously looked up to him, waiting for him to proceed.

"You're stubborn about things you believe are right. You're clumsy, and try to hide it."

Sango pointedly glared at him.

"But you're deeply in love with your brother…In a family kind of way." Inuyasha added quickly, earning a soft punch in the arm in which Inuyasha playfully growled at her.

"You, you're kind when need be. But protective too." He continued, almost indecisivly, "But one thing you treasure about yourself, is that you always forgive. But you never forget."

There was silence through the two as Sango stared at him, totally awed. Bringing her hands back to infront of her from behind his neck, Sango began to clap.

"I applaud you, Stranger. You _do_ know me." Sango joked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You say that like I would have never figured out."

"Well I just didn't think one with a small capacity of brain cells could acquire such depth."

Inuyasha refrained from bonking her on the head, so he grinned wickedly. "Why, Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." By the end of his sentence, his teeth were gritted in an attempt to smile.

Sango laughed heartily as she brought her hands back to his nape, lacing them languidly.

The song suddenly stopped, being harshly cut from the speakers. Instead, a female voice made its way into everyone ears.

"Thank you for coming tonight! I hope you're having a good time!"

Sango noticed this to be Izayoi's melodic voice. There were a series of agreeing answers through the crowd.

"That's good, Inutaisho would have pulled his hair out if it turned into a mess."

Izayoi sent her husband a playful look as the sea of demons and humans laughed at her jest towards her husband. Even Sango chuckled a bit.

"But now, is time for the surprise! If you already don't know who you are dancing with, please take off you're mask! If so, then just take it off!" Izayoi clapped her hands together infront of her chest once she took off her own, waiting for everyone to do as she told.

Both Sango and Inuyasha looked to eachother through their masks, each silently asking eachother if they should do it.

'Dear Kami…why! Why must you be so cruel to me?' Inuyasha screamed in the depths of his mind.

"Why don't we take our masks off at the same time, then." Sango concluded, for the stranger hadn't said anything yet.

Removing the mask from her face, Sango felt free. Her face felt so much lighter. Sure, she enjoyed having the mask on, but it was pure satisfaction to have it off.

"So? Now you, stranger." Sango smiled.

Inuyasha looked into her now visable eyes, remembering the warmth he had seen during school. Surely no one could look away for too long, her eeys seemed to sparkle. He knew _he_ couldn't.

Noticing he wasn't moving, she rolled her eyes before taking it off herself with haste. She was so curious to see who this attractive stranger was...

'Damnit!' Inuyasha yelled in his thoughts. Unlike Sango, at this very moment, he felt so exposed.

The hand that was holding Inuyasha's mask lingered in the air once the mask was fully off. Sango's mouth seemed to drop to the floor, as her russet eyes were spacious.

"In-Inuyasha!"

Sango's mind was racing. It was Inuyasha! The one she actually felt, dare she say it, attracted to just the slightest, was actually Inuyasha! Dear Kami, and she had said all those horrible things about him! What was she to do?

As a last resort, Sango alternated to wrath.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, not feeling he did enough wrong to be slapped. Or maybe she just _couldn't_ slap him. "I…you…UGH!" Sango pivoted on her heels and marched in the other direction.

Watching her march out the balcony doors, Inuyasha sighed. He would need to follow her, that much he knew.

Undoing the braid in his hair, Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his silver locks letting his hair flow down his back like he liked it. Inuyasha lowered himself to pick up the mask and fastened it back on.

Looking in the direction of the balcony, Inuyasha moved through the opposing crowd.

* * *

Gasp! Oh no! (fake enthusiasm. wow. what have i reduced myself to?) 

Anyway, please review...you know i live off them!

-MOnica

Another update: I decided you nice people (since, im suprised, no one even complained) deserve the last chapter. It shall be out in a series of minutes.

But i also feel like commenting back on a few comments that caught my eye, or all around just made me squeal gayly (Happy, people, think HAPPY), thus creating a chain of weird looks from family members. Though i know i cant say who im commenting back on, (because certainly thats not allowed, and that would be bad if i went against the rules because i know Buddha would not like that. (Did you know i accidently typed Buggha, instead of Buddha? And i actually was pondering whether to fix it or not. Wow. I'm evil.) And i love Buddha.) I will quote what they said, and if YOU said it, then go get a cookie or something. But keep it fat-free please. Good health to alllll! (Plus if you die from diabetes i will be one reviewer short. Woe is me.)

Someone said- "What a sweet chapter! Will Sango find out the night of this party or sometime later? A... I'll just have to wait and find out don't I."  
Answer: No you dont, i'll tell you now. (lol.) Since this is a Halloween special sort of thing, everything is going to happen in one night. A Halloween night, becuase im too lazy to make a Novella actually based ON Halloween. So thats the only reason this is called a Halloween special, becuase its on Halloween. If i made the party at the Inutaisho's a random party, it would be the same except it wasnt on Halloween. Not much revelance to Halloween, you can see. And that, my talanted friend, (yes i have read your story/ies and i abstolutly adore you), is why i suck. Happy days!

Someone said- "Im a sessh/sang lover as well have you read Soledad by Thunk beautiful story i recommend it."  
Answer: Read it. Loved it. Cant remembered if i favorited it. But it's an abstolutly fantabulouso story, and yes i also recomend it.

Someone said- "I must say, when I first read about Inuyasha picking on Sango in class I thought it might be because he had a crush. I'm so glad I was right"  
Answer: Yeah, i love making you guys feel all wonderfully chibii inside, and by that i make you right in your assumptions. Besides, the whole, 'i pick on you becuase i totally hate you...but then i love you beciase of one fantabulouso night with you' is so over-used, so i went back to the old-school stuff for this one, thinking maybe people might like it. Or maybe i'm just 98 year old woman on the inside.

Someone said- "Awsome chapter.Are you going to do a chapter at the school?"  
Answer: Like i answered for ms.deep, woops i mean 'someone'...(gosh my sarcasm is scaring me), This is all based on one Halloween night, since SOMETHING has to be about Halloween, since it's a Halloween special. Yeah. So if i did one of school, it wouldnt be on a Halloween night...plus i'm thinking baout a whole other story to do about school, so i thought i'd keep this in it's place. Gosh i love markers.

Toobles!

-What toobles is, i have no idea. I think i got it from the shower curtain after making a weird sound though.-


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Inuyasha nor do i own 'Somewhere i belong' by Linkin Park. What's with me and Linkin Park? Jeez.

NOTE: The song in here is more of a 'READ THE LYRICS, I DONT CARE IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ THIS' more than a 'LISTEN TO THIS SONG AS YOU READ THIS!' last chapter. Yeah. And stuff.

And one more thing, this.chapter.is.so.dramatic. DAMN! I got a real stretch from my dramatic muscle. I think its somewhere in my arm...but it hurts from writing the drama! The drama! Oh, the drama!

Alright i'll zip.

--Zap eedee doo!

* * *

"That Inuyasha!" Sango looked over the edge of the balcony, eyes glowering and arms angrily crossed over her chest. 

"What right does he have to be such an asshole at school when he's so nice to me here!" Growling, Sango leaned on the rail of the balcony, resting on her elbows.

A voice of angry disappointment made her jump. "I have all the right."

_When this began_  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
_I was confused_  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
_Inside of me_  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
_Nothing to lose_  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

Sango turned to see Inuyasha standing infront of the entrance of the balcony, the door shut loudly with the pressure Inuyasha added to close it behind him.

"No, Inuyasha, you don't have the right to try and confuse me for your own pleasure." Sango gained her composure, "Bastard." She murmured under her breath.

But Inuyasha heard it, visibly cringing at the word. The word. _And_ it's meaning.

Taking forceful steps towards her, Inuyasha stopped only 2 feet away. "I'm _not_ trying to confuse you."

"Take that off!" Sango, noticing the mask he had put back on, made to grab for it.

But Inuyasha gripped her wrist. "I've had my mask off, all night Sango."

Sango's look visably changed to one of perplexity. "…But…"

Releasing her wrist, Inuyasha lifted the mask and dropped it to the floor before taking another step closer.

The sound of the plastic dropping to the floor made Sango look to it. His mask…His cover…His shelter…

I wanna _heal_, I wanna _feel_ what I thought was never_ real_  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long _  
Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
I wanna _heal_, I wanna _feel_ like I'm close to something _real_  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

"Tonight was the first time I ever took off my mask, really." Inuyasha mumbled in a tiny voice. His piercing golden eyes suddenly shot to her eyes, staring her down. "My first mask if very well known throughout school. It was made for the occasion though."

Sango's anger faded. His mask…was his cover. It was shelter from everyone around him. His safety. His eyes said it all. The sadness. The permanent hurt. It was all there in his eyes. In his heart.

"I'm sure you know what I am." Inuyasha's ear twitched atop his head for reference.

Glancing up at his canine ears, Sango began to piece together Inuyasha's story, for it was all there infront of her. Inuyasha's barely conspicuous jadedness and emotional fatigue. Why had she not noticed it before? Why had she not seen that same hurt when she saw the more materialistic kids at school point and glare or even laugh at him? Why had she not cared when he would put his mask back on, scoffing and cursing at those kids? She always thought of herself as precise, but was Inuyasha's reality so out there?

Was it so hard to think that maybe Inuyasha should live a life without having to defend for himself all the time? No. It wasn't. Was it so hard to think maybe Inuyasha didnt really want to be so touch and might all the time? That maybe, he just felt like curling into a ball and crying? No. It wasnt.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Sango collected him in a hug, never intending to let go unless he was beginning to heal.

He needed this; he needed someone to hold him. He needed to heal; to fix that ripped heart of his. Inuyasha hugged her back, hesitant at first. No one had really hugged him that fiercely before.

Inuyasha had been holding in his pain for so long, he felt free to let go of it all. To let the burden release from his hold. Was it possible one person's hug could do this? He wouldn't know. He had never experienced this before. This feeling of comfort. This feeling of love. This feeling of being loved. Sango was real. And the fact was, he had never felt something so real in his entire life.

"Thank you." Inuyasha mumbled into her shoulder, knowing she would hear. She would hear everything from no on. Wouldn't she? Everything?

Inuyasha smiled.

Sango just nodded into his chest.

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
_I was confused_  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
_So what am I_  
What do I have but negativity  
'cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
_Nothing to lose_  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

The sudden vision of everyone staring at him, calling him freak, pushing his small form over. Hurting him. Ran through his mind, and he couldn't help but feel goosebumps run all over his body.

Inuyasha clutched her tighter, wanting to feel warmer because for some reason, the memories only brought cold.

Oh how many times Inuyasha had just sat down, closing his eyes and imagined his world a different place? A place without those hurtful words. A world with those people. A world with friends. A place where he belongs. Even now, Inuyasha wishes this. And maybe, just maybe, Sango might be his bridge to crossing over the bridge from dream, to reality. But then, he would just open his eyes, to see he lived in the place where he didnt belong. The memories were what Inuyasha hated living with.

Feeling him hug her tighter, Sango felt the need run through her veins. His need. He needed her. And, on some point, she needed him too.

"The memories…" Inuyasha accidentally let out, but he couldn't take it back now. She knew what haunted him now, and he could do nothing about it.

She had heard him say it. The fact was, memories haunted her too. But from anything that's happened, she's learned something.

"I know, Inuyasha. They…me too." She assured him slowly. "And I know you want them to go away, to just leave you _alone_. But they wont, wont they?"

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long _  
Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

Inuyasha shook his head into the crook of her neck.

"That's why you have to make new ones, Inuyasha. So maybe, they will be written over. With happier memories canceling out the horrid ones, you know?" Sango pet the hair on the back of his head soothingly.

There was a moment of stillness as her words sunk into his head. She was right. It made sense.

Pulling himself up, but not escaping her hold, Inuyasha looked into the windows of her soul. Her eyes told everything, just like his did.

Sango smiled ruefully as she placed her hand on his cheek. Wiping a stray tear with her thumb, Sango felt him lean into her hand; silently telling her to keep the warmness of her hand there. So she did.

"You're right, Sango." Inuyasha voiced. "I…I need better memories." He laughed.

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

Sango nodded, a happier smile forming at her lips as she heard him chuckle softly. It was a pleasant noise to hear.

"And...I want better memories...with you, Sango." Inuyasha meant this statement to be so defined, so detailed, even if he could only say that one sentance. He needed to express it, to help her understand.

Shock dawned on Sango as the meaning of the statement made its echo in her head. But before she could respond, Sango felt the heat of Inuyasha's lips on hers. Kissing hers.

Kissing her.

I wanna _heal_, I wanna _feel _what I thought was never _real_  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long   
_Erase all the pain till it's gone_  
I wanna _heal_, I wanna _feel_ like I'm close to something_ real_  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

He kissed her once, before lingering in the air. His gaze remained locked on her swollen lips. Sango's eyes were staring at his eyelids in shock before she felt her own shut with lust as he swooped down to kiss her again.

It was only a peck, followed by another, and another. Soon they found themselves smiling into their small kisses, both feeling light hearted.

It was like magic, really. Inuyasha felt his heavy heart of jaded sadness lifting, ever so slowly. Bit by bit, he knew he would become sewn together once again. His heart will be in one piece and his mind won't wonder what it would be like to be loved. For he now knew what it was like.

Sango reached to the back of Inuyasha's neck, keeping him in place so she could kiss him fully. He felt himself surrender to her, letting her kiss him passionately.

I wanna_ heal_, I wanna _feel_ like I'm somewhere I belong

He felt himself heal. Something he's wanted to feel for a long time.

He needed this. She needed this.

She wanted this for a while now. Freedom.

I wanna_ heal_, I wanna_ feel_ like I'm somewhere I belong

They both agreed to take each other's pain.

Because he belonged in her arms. And she in his.

Somewhere I belong...

* * *

Kohaku, who had seen his sister leave to the balcony, had finally gotten past the crowd of exiting people. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kohaku saw him looking out the window, barely moving the curtain to see something. Was he looking at something on the balcony?

Said person turned half way. "I suggest you wait until she is finished before interrupting."

With that, Sesshomaru abandoned the window beside the balcony, turning to leave.

Question marks seemed to pop into his mind as Kohaku's curiosity took over him. Moving the curtain, Kohaku looked through the curtain to see his sister kissing someone.

"Blegh." He couldn't help but sound. Turning back around, he caught Sesshomaru's leaving figure.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I don't mean to be rude in asking—" Kohaku saw Sesshomaru give him a perplexed but calm look. "But I saw you dancing with my Ane-ue. Shouldn't it make you…angry to see her kissing someone else?"

Sesshomaru would have laughed at the naïve boy's question if he weren't the way he was. Smirking, Sesshomaru replied, "My brother, as much as I hate him, needed her. Inuyasha's ego was the only way for him to realize it. He needed be healed, and your sister was the only way for that to happen."

Walking away with only that small bit of information, Sesshomaru hoped Kohaku wasn't as naïve as he perceived he was.

Kohaku was left standing alone, Sesshomaru's words still lingering in his mind.

"He needed…So…Inuyasha's ego?"

Kohaku suddenly smiled in Sesshomaru's direction. 'What a good actor. Making Inuyasha jealous? How tricky.'

* * *

AWW! Sesshy! Since when did you get so nice! 

Sesshomaru: I am not nice, woman. You drugged me before the scene. Now you shall die.

–dies– (but secretly loves it) ( 3)

Sesshomaru: Now I will take over. Review, or you shall also meet an end with the bare point of my claw. DO IT NOW!

Ghost of former authoress: You heard The Fluffy! Review! Please.

Sesshomaru: Do not say please, it makes you look foolish.

Ghost of former suthoress: You look foolish with that fluffy thing coming out of your ass!

Sesshomaru: …It's retractable. AND NOT FOOLISH!

-Cuts scene-

You don't know how ugly that was going to turn out. Anyway, please review! I live for them!

-Monica

PS: SORRY ITS LATE!

PSS: By the way, THIS IS FINISHED; THX FOR READING!


End file.
